Amor a primera vista
by PattoG
Summary: Nunca antes había sentido algo así. El latir de mi corazón a la velocidad de un colibrí, la respiración agitada y la sensación de tener el estomago dando vuelcos frenético… Spencer


Amor a primera vista

-Spencer/Hikari-

-BeyBlade-

-X-

Nunca antes había sentido algo así. El latir de mi corazón a la velocidad de un colibrí, la respiración agitada y la sensación de tener el estomago dando vuelcos frenético…

¿Por qué?

Muy simple.

Todo eso fue por una sonrisa.

Una simple sonrisa de esa chica me descontrolo mas de lo que alguna vez lo hicieran otras con mas que eso, con mucho mas que eso.

Patético y estupido así es como me siento en estos momentos.

Una sonrisa y caí como un redomado idiota.

Apenas hace unos minutos que Hiromi y su amiga llegaron al departamento de Kai para cenar, apenas hace unos minutos la vi por primera vez pero el sentimiento es tan fuerte como si fuera un golpe.

Un flechazo.

Un maldito flechazo de cupido en el momento más inesperado y por demás desacertado… por que fue con la chica equivocada.

Por que una chica como esa es demasiado perfecta para sentir algo por alguien como yo.

Con su cabello rubio y lacio cayendo como una cascada en su espalda y hombros. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes de mirada soñadora y angelical. Su piel ligeramente bronceada.

Esa sonrisa calida y vibrante llena de alegría y optimismo arrolladores en sus perfectos labios sonrosados. Esa sonrisa que en un solo segundo me dejo desarmado y para que negarlo enamorado.

Yo que siempre me negué a creer en el amor a primera vista fui quien cayo victima de el.

Por dios que Hiromi había tenido razón cuando me dijo que el día que me enamorara seria inesperado, insensato y al mismo tiempo maravilloso.

Y lo fue.

Pero ahora me siento como un idiota de pie frente a ella sin decir nada… no es que sea muy hablador pero al menos tiendo a responder saludos o simplemente evito parecer una maldita estatua, pero en estos momentos estoy paralizado de puro terror.

Si miedo. Carajo ¡estoy asustado de una chica!

Más asustado de ella que de uno de los castigos favoritos de Boris, más que de las jodidas arañas, si las arañas me aterran ¿Algún maldito problema con eso? Pero este miedo es completamente diferente.

Temo que a ella no le agrade.

Por dios y si ella saliera corriendo en cuanto me atreva a hablar.

Nunca antes eh sentido tantos nervios, ansiedad y anhelo juntos.

––Y lo mejor para el final… El es Spence*

¿Notarían todos que casi salgo corriendo al ver que ella me mira fijamente?

¿Mi falsa apariencia de tranquilidad permanecerá intacta?

Solo espero que si… y que mi voz no me traicione al hablar…

––Spencer Petrov

Nunca en mi vida dos miserables palabras me costaron tanto esfuerzo…

––¡Hola! Yo soy Saito Hikari… ¡Es un verdadero placer conocerte por fin!

¡Demonios!

Ahora no es solo esa sonrisa, ahora es la sensación de sus labios contra mi mejilla y de sus manos en mis hombros…

Estoy perdido… pensó cuando sus traicioneras mejillas se sonrojaron mientras la chica lo arrastraba con ella para sentarse en el sofá.

Hiromi se dio cuenta de las sonrojadas mejillas de Spence y del brillo coqueto en los ojos verdes de su amiga… y sonrío feliz al ver que su plan había tenido éxito.

Tala tenia a su Lya.

Ian era feliz con Sveta.

Bryan y Katia aun estaban locos el uno por el otro.

Y su querido amigo Spence ya había caído en las redes de Hikari en cuanto se sentó a su lado.

Había visto las intenciones de Hikari desde que le mostró una foto de los chicos y sus ojos no se separaron del rostro serio de Spence mientras sonreía maliciosa.

Por un segundo compadeció al pobre chico al haber caído en el embrujo de su lunática amiga… pero después de ver el brillo de emoción e interés en ambos solo pudo sentirse satisfecha.

Después de todo eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Ella era extrovertida y alegre y le mostraría a el como divertirse, mientras que la madurez y sensatez de Spencer era justo lo que su amiga necesitaba.

-X-

Hola!

Bien me encanta mi versión de Spencer en mi fic "perdóname pero me enamore de ti".

Se que es muy alejado de la personalidad del real pero a mi me encanta. Así que decidí dedicarle un fic a él.

Espero les guste y nos leemos pronto

¡Comentarios en el botoncito verde!

*Spence es el diminutivo de Spencer, como Hiromi le suele llamar.


End file.
